1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector. One possible use of the connector is for electric connection of wiring of solar panel modules and of solar panels. The invention is also applicable to a bipolar connector. The invention also relates to an assembly of solar panels electrically connected by at least one of the connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar panel for use in a solar-energy power generation system is constructed of a plurality of modules connected with one another in series. A connector is used for electrical connection of the modules.
A plurality of the solar panels are connected to one another to compose a solar panel array. Similar connectors are used to connect the solar panels to one another as are used to connect the modules.
A connector of this kind is constructed of a plug-side connector member having a plug terminal or male terminal and a socket-side connector member having a socket terminal or female terminal. The plug terminal and the socket terminal are electrically connected with each other by interengaging fitting parts provided on housings of the connector members.
In equipping a building with the solar-energy power generation system, generally, a solar panel is installed on a roof after completion of the building and an electric connection is made. This method is hereinafter referred to as the post-placing construction method. In the post-placing construction method, it is possible to secure a sufficiently large space between the solar battery panel and the roof.
However, in recent years, for cost reduction, there is proposed a method of integrating the panel with a building or roofing material and incorporating this building material into the roof during the construction of the building. This method is hereinafter referred to as the panel-building material integration construction method.
Unlike the post-placing construction method, in the panel-building material integration construction method, it is difficult to secure a large wiring space around the solar battery panel. Thus, there is a growing demand for the development of a compact connector.
However, the connector described above has the following problem:
In many cases, the connector is provided with a locking mechanism to prevent the connector members from being disconnected from each other.
The locking mechanism has a locking pin formed on one of the connector members and a locking element formed on the other connector member. The locking function is performed by the engagement between the locking pin and the locking element when the connector members are connected with each other, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,226 (corresponding to Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. 60-19157).
In this connector, the locking pin projects outward from the periphery of the housing of one connector member and the cooperating locking element projects outward from the periphery of the housing of the other connector in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the locking pin is fitted in the locking element.
Thus, the locking pin and the locking element increase the outside dimension of the connector in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the locking pin is fitted into the locking element.
A bipolar connector having two terminals for use in the solar-energy power generation system having many modules has a larger outside dimension than a one-pole connector. Further, the outside dimension of the bipolar connector is increased by the locking mechanism.
Therefore, it may be difficult to form connections using the connector members. The connector may interfere with the solar panel, thus making the work of installing the solar panel difficult; or the connector may be pressed against the solar panel and damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,123 illustrates an electrical connector for a motor vehicle in which a first connector member has a rectangular casing from which projects an elliptical portion containing terminals in a recess. This recess receives a second member carrying terminals. A locking projection extending forwardly from the elliptical portion engages a bracket on the second member. The elliptical portion and second member are covered by a rubber cover. The exterior of the rectangular casing carries another locking member.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 50-55584 shows a bipolar connector in which a projection containing terminals is received in a recess also containing terminals. The member having the recess has an elliptical locking flange which locks to a locking lip on the member having the projection. The member having the projection is elliptical in section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,355 discloses a waterproof bipolar connector in which a first member has two projections containing terminals which are received in corresponding recesses in a second member. An oval seal surrounds both projections and seals to an oval front recess of the second member. The two members are locked together by external pivoting latches.